Call Me Call Me
by betrayed miko
Summary: Tohru and Kyou get closer now that school is comeing close to an end she worries for their relationship and goes to Akito to save him.... only problem is she has to break the curse.
1. Chapter 1

We do not own fb

* * *

It was a beautiful afternoon and it was hard to imagine that the weatherman would be correct in saying it would rain later. Kyou had been in a temperamental mood all day mostly because of the approaching thunderstorm. He was lying on the roof at the moment, ignoring the world below. Yuki was at the table working on his homework, the same work Kyou should be working on. But in Kyou's mind it was the weekend and homework could wait until the last possible moment. He was wearing a t-shirt and those low riding pants with the bungy like straps handing in the back.

She worked in the kitchen quietly preparing dinner for the four her eyes focused upon the turning sky outside the window. "... Maybe its time to go check on Kyou-kun." She let the soup sit in the back and simmer while she went outside to where Kyou was. She made her way up the ladder slipping a few times before she peaked her head over the roof to him. "Kyou-kun?"

Kyou's arms were behind his head and his eyes were closed. The wind was rustling his hair as he lay there. A small frown appeared when he heard Tohru's voice. A conflicting feeling washed over him as it had for a while now, which made his already irritated mood worse. "What do you want?" He snapped, unintentional as most of his outbursts tended to be. He propped himself up and glared at her. Unaware of the fact that it was getting darker outside.

She sank a little behind the roof now before pushing herself up onto the roof careful not to slip off as she crawled over to him sitting by him. "Its going to rain I thought maybe you'd fallen asleep out here I was coming to check on you..."

Kyou resisted the urge to smile because Tohru had been concerned about him. It did touch him that Tohru had been concerned since it only seemed real when it was coming from her...or sensei, since he knew everyone else was being nice to him because it was forced. He sat up and looked at his hands, unsure of what he should say to her. "Yea I know...I will down in a few minuets." He replied softly, only Tohru could make Kyou so calm.

"Are you coming down stupid cat?" Came Yuki's voice from below.

Kyou got that agitated look and his hair stood up. "Shut up stupid rat! Or I'll knock your head off your shoulders!" Kyou yelled back down. "Good luck stupid Kyou...I'm more concerned about Tohru… if she falls and hurts herself over your stupidity..." Yuki started as a few raindrops fell. But Kyou had already jumped from the roof in an attempt to do battle with Yuki.

She shook her head slowly as she watched the two staying where she was. She didn't like it when they fought, but she knew if they were both fighting that nothing was wrong with the two. She giggled lightly before looking up feeling a few raindrops fall on her cheeks. She slowly made her way to ladder starting to head down as she looked to the two to see where they were now. As she took another step down halfway down the ladder she slipped from the rain that was coming down falling to the ground in the shrubs.

Kyou and Yuki were already fighting. Yuki was trying to get inside since he didn't want to get wet and get sick. He was tossing Kyou off of course with little problem. Kyou went sliding through the dirt a couple of times, getting pretty banged up in the process. At one point, some how he landed right next to Tohru. "I'll...get… you yet!" Kyou said, not as loudly or as threatening since he was starting to get worn out... the weather was just sapping the energy from him. He struggled up so he was kneeling on the ground, hitting the ground in frustration several times before just hunching over. Yuki shook his head and got inside before the rain started coming down more steadily. "Tohru?" He asked, looking for her since he figured she was already inside. Kyou had a few cuts, which were bleeding, but the rain was washing away the dirt.

She sat up slowly from the bush flinching lightly as she held her left arm that she landed on her eyes lowering halfway. Blood rolled down the side of her cheek from her forehead when she looked up to the ladder then hearing her name she turned looking around for who called it. Kyou heard her move and looked through the corner of his eyes. Water was rolling from their bodies since it was coming down pretty good now "Tohru!" He said, going over to her. He looked at her arm and then her head. "You klutz." He said, not nearly as menacing as he could have. In fact you could almost hear real concern in his tone. He stood up added, "You have to get inside so you can bandages those up." He replied, offering her his hand to stand up.

She took his hand with her good arm now as she held her bad arm to her chest. "Can you put the bandages on me Kyou-kun?" She looked to him now the blood smearing from the blood.

His heart started beating a little faster, but he nodded, "Of course I will..." He replied, gently helping her up. He continued to hold the hand of her uninjured arm as they went inside.

"Miss Honda!" Yuki said when he saw her. Dripping with water, dirt and blood Kyou walked right through the house and into the kitchen.

"Just sit down..." Kyou said going to get towels for Tohru. He handed those to her and then got the first aid kit so he could dress her wounds once she was dry. He was really good at dressing her wounds since he had to do it so often.

She used her good arm to dry her wounds so he could bandage them while she tried the rest of herself off. "Thank you Kyou-kun for doing this for me." She smiled faintly now before flinching when she moved her bad arm

Kyou blushed a little, and shook his head, "Its alright.. I'm use to it." Yuki came over with a mug off hot tea and placed it in front of Tohru. "Are you alright?" He asked gently, gazing at her in a concerned manner. Kyou took the moment to sneak off to his room so he could dry off too, and change.

She nodded slowly. "... Yeah I don't think its broken..., but I'm not a doctor." She smiled lightly as she took a sip of the hot tea. "Thank you Yuki-kun."

"I'll tell Shigure to call Hatori. He will be able to tell us for sure." Yuki replied, getting up and leaving the room to do that. Kyou came down a few minuets later, still drying his hair off. She smiled up to him kindly the towel on her head to help dry her off. She rubbed her arm slowly flinching lightly at the same time.

Kyou draped the towel on his shoulders and served two bowls of soup, placing one in front of Tohru. He sat down next to her with one for himself. "How is your arm?" He asked softly.

"... It hurts just a little bit I'll be fine..." She looked down slowly as she started to eat. "I'm glad the soup came out ok I was worried it got left on to long." She looked to Kyou smiling in her carefree way.

Kyou nodded and continued to eat. "Your food is always good." Kyou replied, looking up at her. He couldn't help but smile at her smile, she was so...he stopped himself there.

He blushed again and looked back at his soup as Shigure came in. "My poor sweet little Tohru. Are you all right? Hatori said he would come right over to see you."

"... Its ok he should take his time its really bad outside I can always wait till tomorrow its not that bad." She looked to the dog now before returning to her stew.

Shigure pouted, "But what if something happens to you? We wouldn't be able to get along with out you. Is that stew?" He was side tracked now and went to get himself some. Yuki sighed and followed suit. Kyou just continued to focus on his stew and the eating of it.

She only managed to eat half before stopping. She stood slowly her bad arm against her chest. "I'm going to go lay down its a little noisy out here for me." She picked up her bowl heading into the kitchen putting her bowl away afterwards walking out patting Kyou's head with her good hand.

Kyou looked up with a somewhat shocked expression on his face at the petting. Shigure and Yuki were also a bit surprised by Tohru leaving, but Shigure was soon grinning. It didn't take him long to start suggesting that something was happening between their sweet innocent Tohru and mean evil Kyou. Finally unable to take any more of it, Kyou went upstairs as well. He started for his room and stopped next to Tohru's. He looked at for a moment before he found himself moving closer to it and knocking.

She finished pulling on her pajama top when she headed over to the door opening it. Smiling a little bit. "You come to check on me?"

Kyou looked down, a slight blush on his cheeks. "Yea...I was worried about you." He replied, rubbing the back of his neck. "Are you alright?" He asked, peeking up at her through the tops of his eyes.

She nodded lightly smiling. "Of coarse when Hatori-san looks at my arm I'll be ready to cook you something good up in the morning."

Kyou smiled a little, "Your so nice Tohru. You don't have to cook tomorrow… I'm sure we could figure something out."

"Its part of my job though besides Hatori's here and he's a guest." She looked up to him. "Did Yuki-kun hurt you I can still bandage you up with one arm."

Kyou nodded about Hatori and then looked up at her more. "You don't have to worry about me. I'm use to losing to that rat. I'll never win... its my destiny to loose." He replied softly, he still had a few cuts on his back and arms that had thankfully stopped bleeding, but didn't have any bandages on them. He usually would just say he would beat Yuki some day. But his heart just wasn't into that at the moment.

She slowly leaned against the doorway. "... Its getting closer isn't it... When you have to leave me...us..?" She slowly looked down her chocolate colored hair falling hiding her saddened eyes.

Kyou also started leaning against the doorway. His frown deepened, "I don't know..." He whispered softly, anger welding up inside of him. "I don't want to leave... I don't want to leave this house...or you." He whispered, hating himself more then usual, knowing the monster that lay inside of him.

She slowly took his hand. "Tomorrow if its not raining and my arms ok can you take me into town to go grocery shopping?"

Kyou blushed when Tohru took his hand. He looked up at her, questioning her with his eyes. "I...I would like that." He replied softly, gazing into her eyes for a moment or two, unable to look away.

He blushed a dark red as she looked away letting go of his hand. "... Thank you Kyou-kun..."

Kyou put his hand behind his back and looked down, "Your welcome." He didn't have to worry about what else to say since Hatori was watching them. "Am I interrupting something?" Kyou's whole face went red and he quickly ran and hide in his room. Hatori smiled a little and walked over to Tohru. "So you fell and broke your arm?" Hatori asked since Shigure had made it sound like Tohru was on her deathbed.

"... I'm not really sure it hurts a little, but I think I'll be ok." She looked to him smiling carefree as usual watching Kyou leave her alone now. "Do you want me to go downstairs or something so you can check?"

"No.. Its fine." Hatori replied, carefully looking her arm over and her head. He checked her pulse and breathing and all that stuff. "I think you will be fine. It might be sore tomorrow, and they will be a bruise. But nothing serious. Let me know if anything changes." He replied putting his stuff away. "What were you and Kyou talking about?"

"About going into town to go shopping." She smiled faintly. "I'll make you something to eat since you came all this way." She moved passed him now trying to avoid anymore questions.

Hatori smiled some more and followed. "Is Yuki coming? And no… don't worry about it Tohru. I don't want to be a bother and I didn't mind coming down here to check on everyone."

"... I just planed on it just being me and Kyou-kun for a day I want to try to spend some time with him until he has to be locked away."

Hatori stopped and looked at Tohru for a moment. "I see... Interesting. You know... Kyou has been improving a lot since you came Tohru. We're holding out that Kyou won't have to be locked up. But it's thoughtful of you all the same to take time out of your day and spend it with him. I'm sure Kagura wouldn't like that. But I have a feeling Kyou would."

"It doesn't bother me and for taking it out of my time its not Kyou-kun is family to me all of you are." She smiled a bit. "... I guess it's childish for an orphan to want something like this."

Hatori smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder. "We all think of you as family." he replied gently to her. "No one would consider you childish. You are a wonderful, warm, and caring person. And if anyone could help Kyou it would be you."

She smiled blushing a bit before her smile faded. "When I have to leave this home will you take my memories?" She looked to him curiously now.

Hatori's smile faded a bit, "If it comes down to that yes. But it may not happen… who knows what the future may hold."

She nodded slowly as she looked back to him. "Thank you Hatori-san for being honest with me I should go lay down."

Hatori's smile returned a little, "You are welcome. I wish I could tell you for sure what was going to happen, but I cannot. You go and lie down and rest. You want to be able to fully enjoy your day out tomorrow." He slipped past her and headed downstairs.

"Thank you Hatori-san for coming and checking on me." She smiled faintly as she headed back to her room walking in leaving her door halfway open.

-----Next Day-----

Kyou was peeking out of his room now and then waiting for Tohru to come back. When he noticed her go back to her room he drew up some courage and went and knocked on her door. "Tohru?" He replied softly, "Are.. Are you alright?" he asked through the door, cracking it open a bit.

She sat up slowly on her bed her rubbing one of her eyes. "... Yeah I'm ok. It'll just be a little sore that's all."

He nodded, "Alright...I'm sorry if I woke you. Do you want me to leave?"

She shook her head. "You can leave if you want to, but your not bothering me any..." She smiled looking up to him.

He smiled as well, loving her smile more and more as time passed between them. "Alright." He replied, stepping more into her room. He looked down at the floor for a moment in silence before he finally said. "Maybe...on the way back from the store. We... could get some ice-cream or something?" He was blushing more at this point.

"Yeah that'll be fun. Do you think we can stop on the way to see mom I haven't seen her in awhile I want to take her some flower's Yuki helped me plant in the garden."

He looked up at her for a moment, his eyes wider. Normally the mention of something like that refereeing to Yuki would have made him really mad. But she was asking him... and just him to see her mother. He nodded his head feeling a little breathless. "I would be honored." He replied finally, trying to calm him racing heart.

She smiled rubbing her injured arm. "I don't think will have to clean up because of the storm right now."

Kyou nodded, rubbing his own arm from being nervous. "But I'm sure it smells nice."

"Yeah, mom use to hold me when I was little during the storm when I would get frightened I'll I have to do is crawl in bed and their she was with open arms." She slowly lowered her head a little. "... I'm sorry I shouldn't be talking about this its probably making you sad..."

"No..no.." Kyou replied, stepping more into her room. "No… its alright. I like hearing you tell stories about your mother." Kyou replied softly, blushing more. He felt awkward telling her that, ashamed even. "She seemed so nice... I wish I had a mother a nice as that."

"I'm sorry." She spoke softly her head looking up to him. "I never hear you talk about your past much I know sometimes you have trouble showing you care. In a way I'm kind of glad I fell off the ladder." She giggled lightly.

Kyou was slightly confused by the last part. He moved closer and sat on the edge of her bed. "Do… you want to know about my past?" He asked, feeling more nervous. Why would Tohru care about what had happened to him? Why was she glad that she had fallen off the ladder?

"Only if you want to share I'm not going to force you to say anything you don't want me to know." She slowly looked over to him blushing lightly.

Kyou nodded and pulled his leg up so he could wrap his arms around it and hold it against his chest. The clouds in the sky moved and let more moonlight into the room. It shone on them north, letting them see each other better. "My mom is dead too." He replied. "She died when I was really small. But I remember her well." He continued, trembling a little as he thought about those days. "I don't usually talk about her because... well I just don't talk about those sorts of things. Not that anyone has ever really cared. But I trust you Tohru. I know you wont hurt me." He replied, closing his eyes. "She... she died because of me. Not to protect me...not because she loved me. She died because she hated me. She wasn't like Momiji's mom who was saddened by him. She couldn't bear to look at me or talk to me. She was...disgusted by me. Because...because of the monster in me. I don't really blame her. I don't deserve anything else." He replied softly, a tear slipping down his cheek. "Who could love a monster like me?"

She seemed hesitant before she spoke up. "... I could if you let me Kyou-kun..." She spoke softly barely above a whisper she was nervous about saying this now a bit fearful that he would run or laugh at her.

Kyou looked up in shock, more tears had slipped from his eyes. "You... you..." He stammered, unable to fully comprehend what she was telling him. "You could love me?" He asked, overwhelmed with happiness and yet fear of the responsibility that came with that. "I... I love you too Tohru. I think you deserve so much more then me. But I would do my best to show you every day how much you mean to me." He replied sincerely, straight from his heart.

"... Would you if I got my memories erased?" She wanted to know if he would still love her then if she didn't remember who he was.

Kyou moved closer to her, and heisted for a moment before placing his hand on hers. "I would love you no matter what. I wouldn't let them erase your memories. And if I couldn't stop it… I would make new ones with you."

She blushed lightly as she nodded looking down a little embarrassed. "Thank you Kyou-kun for everything you do for me."

Kyou shook his head, "I have done nothing. I should thank you for all you do for me."

She leaned up slowly kissing his cheek softly before sitting back. "Kyou-kun can you lay with me till I fall asleep like my mother use to."

Kyou's whole face went red and his heart started beating wildly in his chest. Between the kiss and the request... he felt a knot form in his stomach. But he found himself saying yes anyways. He lay down next to her for a moment before leaning in and kissing her carefully on the cheek. She blushed a dark red as she closed her eyes halfway her bad arm resting on a pillow away from Kyou.

Kyou found his eyes slowly drifting shut as well. He had intended on leaving as soon as she was asleep. But it was so nice and comfortable here. He felt so loved and safe that he ended up drifting right off to sleep next to her. She slept silently passed out from the pain in her arm her head resting against his chest her body laying from his so he wouldn't transform.

His head was resting against hers, his body also remained away from hers. He slept peacefully for the first time in a long while. He didn't have a nightmare, or fitful night. Instead he actually dreamt of something...beautiful… of Tohru and their love. When the next morning came, no one thought anything of Kyou being gone. Figured he ran off again. And Tohru was probably resting still from her spill the other day.

She sat up slowly in bed as she started to stretch before stopping quickly letting out a cry of pain hissing a little so she wouldn't wake Kyou up.

Kyou woke up anyways, blinking and backing away in surprise when he realized he was in Tohru's bed. "I'm so sorry... I was going to leave when you feel asleep." He replied, looking down, blushing a lot.

She looked to him before she started to giggle rubbing her bruised arm. "Its not like we did anything bad."

"I know… but it's your room Tohru." He replied, unable to explain why he was so embarrassed.

She blinked looking to him still. "But I invited you in to lay with me it didn't bother me any I know you wouldn't do anything to me."

Kyou relaxed a little and nodded, "Yea, that's true. And I wouldn't...I would never hurt you."

She smiled kindly as she looked to him. "I should start breakfast. What do you want to eat Kyou-kun?"

Kyou smiled more and shrugged, "Whatever you want is fine. Its always delicious."

She nodded lightly as she stood up walking to her dresser turning blushing a dark red. "... Kyou-kun can you leave so I can get dressed?"

He blushed as much. "Yes..." He replied simply. Leaving her room quickly and ducking into his own so he could change. She blushed still as she pulled out a dress to wear as she pulled off her pj's putting them in the hamper while she pulled on her light blue dress. She soon turned walking out heading down to the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

Kyou lingered for a few moments after he was done getting dressed, trying to calm him. He still found it odd that he was leaving to go on a solo trip with Tohru, let alone what they had admitted to each other. What if Akito found out? What it Kagura found out?! He didn't want to think about that. He gathered a few things in his room, putting them in one of those messenger boy like bags and headed downstairs for breakfast. He was wearing a dark colored shirt, with a long sleeve black shirt under it, and faded jeans. He took a seat silently next to where Tohru sat. Shigure was reading his paper and Yuki was sipping his tea. "Good morning Kyou-kun." Shigure replied with a smile, peeking over his glasses. "Hi." Kyou offered softly.

She smiled seeing Kyou walk into the dinning room. "The stew is probably done heating up now. I'll pour you guys some bowls for breakfast." She stood slowly her bad hand tucked against her chest as she went into the kitchen.

"Do you want some help?" Kyou asked, looking at her as she walked into the kitchen. Yuki perked one eyebrow and peeked at Kyou through the corner of his eyes. Shigure also peeked out from behind his paper for a moment. "Being helpful this morning are we Kyou-kun? How sweet. One might think you were trying to get on Tohru's good side." Kyou frowned and hunched over, his hair sticking up a bit. "I was just..." He started. "Trying to be helpful?" Shigure finished for him. Kyou looked even more cross and looked away from them.

She stood in the doorway. "Its not your job Kyou-kun I can handle things." She smiled faintly before she stepped into the kitchen sliding the door closed.

"Aww… Looks like you got out of doing anything again." Yuki commented. Kyou slapped his hands on the table. "Don't you start on me rat. I'll beat you yet!" Yuki peeked at him while Shigure frowned. "Don't start..." Shigure replied, trying to stop it before it happened. "Please. He couldn't touch me on his best day." Yuki commented. She slide the door open with her foot carrying four bowls on a platter to make it easier all though she was having trouble with her bad arm she just smiled her carefree way.

Kyou got up, calming down when he saw Tohru. He went over to her and carefully took the tray from her. "You idiot... you could have dropped that and got hot stew all over yourself." He replied in that, I'm really concerned about you but cant admit it way of his. He brought the stew over to the table and handed some to Shigure and Yuki before giving himself some. Tohru got the first bowl though. Shigure and Yuki thanked Tohru for reheating the stew for them.

She nodded smiling as she started eating quietly before looking up to Shigure. "Shigure-san Kyou-kun is going to help me get groceries today so its not so bad on my bad arm." She didn't mention anything about her mother's grave or the ice cream Kyou wanted to go eat with her not wanting to embarrass him.

Kyou was very thankful she didn't mention the other things. Shigure grinned, "Aww...that's so sweet. Its like... a little date?" He offered, peeking over his glasses. Yuki frowned but didn't say anything right away. Kyou hunched over more when Shigure made that comment, his hair sticking up more. "Its not a date." He replied softly. Or at least not that part. Yuki huffed, "Of course its not. Why would she go out with a stupid cat?"

Kyou frowned more, "I don't think I want to eat with you... you stupid rat." He replied getting up. "Come and get me when you're ready to go Tohru." Kyou said leaving the room. He went up to the roof with his stew.

She lowered her head nodding slowly. "Shigure-san do you have the grocery money and list so we can get going." She spoke softly taking a few more bites of her stew.

Shigure nodded, putting his paper down. "Yes, and while your gone… Yuki can help me with some work." He replied, getting up.

Yuki's jaw dropped, "Why?" He asked, but Shigure didn't answer him. He came back with the list and handed it to her.

He then pulled out his wallet and counted some money out. "There's some extra… incase your thirsty on the way back. Or hungry since you two didn't really get a proper breakfast." Shigure replied, handing the money to her. There was defiantly more then enough there to cover the grocery shopping.

She nodded lightly smiling a bit. "Thank you Shigure-san will be back in a little bit ." She gathered her partially eaten bowl taking it into the kitchen before heading out to get Kyou the money and list put away in her wallet.

Kyou wasn't eating actually, just sitting there waiting for Tohru. He smiled when she came out, jumping down to greet her. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes I am and Shigure-san gave me some extra money if we get hungry." She smiled heading down the pathway toward town.

Kyou smiled a little and nodded, "That was nice of him. He followed her down the path they always take into town. She slowly reached out for his hand waiting for him she almost seemed fearful to do it she knew they were out of sight of Shigure's house and other people, but it still seemed weird. Kyou noticed her hand and blushed some. With his eyes still down he slowly reached out and took her hand in his own.

She blushed a dark red now as she looked down, but she could still see where she was going. "... I love you..."

Kyou smiled happily, "I love you too." He replied, tightening his hold on her hand a little, not to hurt it though. He leaned in and kissed her cheek quickly, his cheeks really red now.

She tilted her head to the side as she looked up to him now blushing madly. "... I like being with you Kyou-kun."

Kyou smiling more and more, and blushing like crazy too. "I like being with you too. You... you make me feel so safe..." He replied, looking down at the ground. "So loved."

She blushed smiling as she looked ahead. "I'm going to break the curse so I can stay with you... So your not taken from me and put into a cage."

He stopped and gazed at Tohru for a moment. His heart was beating quicker in his chest. He couldn't believe... she wanted to do that for him. He looked like he might cry for a moment. He finally took his bag off and set it on the ground. He pulled her close and hugged her tightly, poofing into a small orange cat that was probably still in her arms. "I love you so much Tohru. I don't know how I could ever repay your kindness." The little orange kitty Kyou said.

She smiled as she held the small ball of orange fluff rubbing his ears softly. "... Your always protecting me its the least I can do... you mean a lot to me..."

"You mean a lot to me Tohru. I couldn't say that before...but I feel like I can now. I want to continue protecting you...I want to always be able to protect your smile, your warmth. The love you have given to me."

She blushed lightly as she sat back against a tree gathering his clothing for when he changed back. "... Tomorrow I'm going to go see Akito-sama to ask more about the curse..."

Kyou's eyes went wide, "You cant do that!" He yelled, panic washed over him. "Have you forgotten what happened to Hatori? And he likes Hatori! He hates me! He will hurt you Tohru!"

"... If I'm going to break the curse then I need to ask Akito-sama more about it..." She patted his head softly.

POOF! Kyou turned back. He grabbed his clothes and hide behind the tree so he could quickly get dressed. "I'm coming with you then." He replied, reappearing and grabbing his bag.

"If you come then he'll know something's up." She looked down down now. "I'm not afraid to go alone it might be best that I do."

Kyou placed his hands on her arms and pulled her as close as he could with out changing back into an animal. "But...if I don't go... and he does something." He stopped himself and looked down. "You might not be afraid. But I am."

"... You said you'd love me, that we would make new memories if something happened..." She rested her head on his shoulder.

He rested his head against her own. "I would love you...I would make new memories with you. If all he does is have your memories erased. But... what if he does something worse? I don't want to lose you Tohru. Your the only light I have in my life."

"... How much light would I be when your locked away." She spoke sadly slowly sliding her hand into his.

He intertwined their fingers, holding her hands against his chest. "Im just scared Tohru..."

"... Kyou-kun its ok to be scared... I'm scared to, but I want to do this for you... so I can be with you..." She closed her eyes slowly.

"... I'd do anything for you."

"I would do anything for you too. And if this is what you really want to do I will support you." Kyou replied softly.

She smiled faintly. "Its worth a try Kyou-kun." She slowly sat back looking to him before kissing his cheek softly.


	3. Chapter 3

He nodded, smiling a little at the kiss. "Shall we continue on our way to the store?" He asked softly, holding out his hand.

She nodded lightly as she took his hand getting up. "Can we go see my mother first?"

Kyou smiled and nodded, "Of course." He walked with her towards the cemetery where her mother would be. She kept quiet along the way holding onto his hand tightly. Kyou was also quiet, just thinking about what was happening and what might happen. His hand was as tightly on her hands as hers was on his own. She let go of his hand slowly as she took a step into the cemetery toward her mother's grave until she finally found it.

Kyou followed silently and then sat down next to her. He let Tohru have her moment, wanting her to be able to say whatever she wanted to her mother before he did anything. "I brought you this..." He replied finally, pulling out of his bag some incense that Tohru had mentioned her mother liked the smell of, and two pretty wild flowers from Shigure's house. He blushed a little as he sat them next to the headstone.

She smiled a little. "... Thank you Kyou-kun." He bowed her head slowly before standing up slowly. "I think mom would love you if she met you."

Kyou smiled, "Your welcome." He bowed as well and then stood up. "I think I would have liked her a lot too. If anything, I could thank her for making you the wonderful person you are today."

She looked down blushing lightly. "Do you want to get ice cream now or later after getting groceries?"

Kyou thought for a moment, "How about now. That way if we buy something frozen it wont melt?"

She nodded lightly smiling happily. "Sounds good and we can take our time to while we sit at the park."

Kyou nodded and went with her to get some ice cream. He paid for it...no matter what Tohru said. "I'll buy us some lunch later..." She slowly took a lick of her ice cream blushing.

Kyou smiled, "Alright." He licked his ice cream and took her hand as they walked through the park.

She followed close behind him now looking around smiling. "I've never done this."

"Done what?" Kyou asked, slowing down so she was walking next to him.

"Go to the park to eat ice cream." She smiled leaning up kissing his cheek.

Kyou blushed a little and nodded, "Yea, me neither. Especially not like this. You know… with a girl..." He didn't want to just break out and say on a date, because he wasn't even sure if this was a date or not.

She nodded lightly blushing. "Did your mother ever take you to get ice cream?"

Kyou frowned for a moment, his eyes showing that he was lost in thought...remembering his mother. "No." He replied softly. "Never." He added, looking to Tohru, wondering if he should say anything more then that.

She nodded lightly looking down. "I bet your sensei did you two act so much like father and son." She was trying now to get off the subject of his mother.

Kyou smiled a little and nodded, "That was the first time I ever had ice cream. Did your mother ever take you to get ice cream?"

"Yeah sometimes when I didn't even want any." She giggled lightly looking ahead.

Kyou chuckled, "How nice of her. I'm sure she meant well."

"Yeah she was always wanting to go and show me off all the time."

Kyou smiled, "I can see why she would want to do that."

She blushed lightly. "... After dad died we were the only one's we had... So there wasn't much we could do... but do these fun little things..."

Kyou nodded, "But at least you had fun with her. You will always have those memories of her to see you through your darkest moments." She nodded lightly as she sat down on a bench in front of the pond. Kyou sat next to her, eating his ice cream.

"Kyou-kun?" She spoke up finally after a few minutes licking up her ice cream.

"Yes Tohru?" He asked, looking up at her, wondering if something was bothering her.

"... Is this a date or just an outing?" She was blushing madly now as she asked.

Kyou blushed like crazy too and looked down at the ground for a moment. "I...I.. Don't know." He paused for a moment before adding. "I would.. Like it to be a date.. If you do?" He asked, peeking at her to see what she was doing.

She nodded lightly smiling. "... Yeah that sounds good

He smiled happily as he looked back at the ground. "Does... does that mean... your my...girlfriend?" He asked softly, carefully, not wanting to press his luck.

"... I told I love you last night..." She blushed looking to him.

Kyou looked to her too, gazing into her eyes. "I know...but… it feels like a dream. I was just making sure..."

She nodded lightly blushing as she bit the cone. "... I was wonder the same thing that it was a dream I mean who could love an orphan..." She spoke softly.

He was somewhat surprised... He placed his hand on Tohru's cheek and made her look at him. "Who couldn't love you? Its me what doesn't deserve it."

"Your really kind though even if you did hit me in the head with a table." She giggled lightly leaning in kissing his cheek. "I've always loved the cat."

He chuckled a little, "And I have always loved rice balls. So see... we were meant to be."

She nodded lightly. "... That's why I'm going to Akito-sama so I can free you and the others from the curse."

Kyou nodded and tossed the rest of ice cream into the garbage can next to him, "I just... I'm just afraid of losing you."

"... I know, but I'm doing this so we won't have to worry about losing one another..."

Kyou nodded to her words, "I know. I just feel so powerless to do anything."

"... Don't let me go that's all you need to do." She smiled faintly. "... Maybe I should go talk to Akito-sama today… So its not so suspicious to the other two."

"I will never let you go..." Kyou replied. "If you want too… can I at least walk you there?"

She nodded lightly. "Lets go shopping first then you can be on your way home and we won't have to worry about it then." She kissed his cheek softly. "You can say Uo and Hana-chan cornered me wanting to talk to me."

Kyou nodded, standing once more. He reached out for her hand so he could hold it while they walked to the store.

She took his hand blushing a bit. "You can pick out what kind of fish you want while were there."

Kyou smiled a little, "That sounds nice."

She nodded smiling. "I think I want some strawberries I've been wanting to make a cake."

Kyou smiled a little more, "I think everyone will like that."

She looked up to him smiling. "... If I can't free you then I want to make everything perfect for you."

Kyou smiled some more and shook his head. "I don't want perfection Tohru. No one is perfect, and I don't want you worrying yourself sick over the idea. I just want you... to be yourself. That's what makes me happy. What makes us all happy."

"She nodded lightly blushing as she looked down. "Ok then I will." She stepped into the store now.

Kyou leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Then I will be happy no matter what happens."

"Kyou-kun no matter what I will free you, that's a promise." She kissed his cheek softly moving down the isles she needed after retrieving a basket.

He nodded and helped her gather everything they needed. He really didn't want the shopping to end, still worried about what would happen to her.

"Is there anything you want me to pick up while your here with me?"

Kyou blinked since he had been deep in thought. He looked over the basket quickly and shook his head. "No… I'm fine… thank you."

She nodded lightly as she moved to the check out counter careful not to put to much pressure on her hand.

Kyou followed her, gathering the bags when the lady started to ring the items up. She pulled out her wallet paying for the groceries having quite a bit of money left over. "After this you want to grab a bite to eat Kyou-kun." She handed over the money to the lady.

Kyou nodded, "Yea, that sounds really nice. Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know I haven't really gone out to eat anywhere since my mom died."

Kyou nodded, "I haven't either... I'm sure we could find some place."

She nodded. "How about some place that has fish or something."

Kyou nodded with a smile, "I think I might know a place like that."

She nodded lightly as she took some of the bags. "Lead the way."

Kyou nodded and walked with her a short ways from the store to a nice little family run place. She looked around a bit never really noticing the place. It was a very nice restaurant, not over the top expensive and very family orientated. He pulled out her chair for her so she could sit down. He smiled and sat down as well. The waiter came over and to give them menus

"... Kyou-kun its so pretty here." She smiled kindly as she looked around before being startled by the waiter handing her one of the menus.

Kyou blushed and nodded; "I thought you would like it here." He replied softly, also looking over his menu.

She looked down picking out one of the cheapest things she could find and liked.

Kyou smiled, "You can picks out something a little more expensive...its a treat."

"But Shigure-san gave me some money so I can buy some lunch for us." She smiled at him kindly. "Besides I like what I found."

"I have money too." Kyou replied. "I want you to get something you like… not something based on the price." She looked down nodding trying to find something new that looked good to her. Kyou smiled happily because she was picking something based on its appeal to her.

"I think I want to try some clam chowder." She spoke up finally. "The kind poured into a bowl of bread."

Kyou smiled happily, "I think I want some...curry." So he ordered a curry dish. She ordered her meal as well her head down still as she started to blush.

Kyou reached out and placed his hand on Tohru's hand. "Your so cute when you blush." He replied softly as they waited for their food.

"Thank you..." She looked up still blushing. "... Is this a date still?"

Kyou nodded, "As far as I'm concerned it is."

She smiled a little more as she nodded. "So after this you'll take me to the store then Akito-sama?"

Kyou's smile faltered a bit, but he nodded to her question. "Yes...I will."

"Thank you Kyou-kun I won't let you down or the others." She placed her hands on the table reaching for his.

He nodded, "I know you wouldn't." She folded her hand placing them on her lap as she saw the waiter come with their food.

Kyou did the same, thanking the waiter when he brought the food. He looked down at it and smiled, "It looks really good." He replied, helping himself to come of it. "This was defiantly a good choice."

She pulled the soup bowl closer to herself starting to eat. "You can have some if you like I'm willing to share."

He smiled, "Same with mine." He replied. After a few bites he wanted some of hers. He pushed his plate closer to her so she could try some of his. "Its a little spicy just so you know." She nodded lightly smiling as she pushed hers close to his as she took a few bites of his.

"This is good too." Kyou replied after trying some of her soup. "I'm glad we came here."

"I am to." She pushed his bowl back to him retrieving hers. "I guess I'll try to cook some of these things once in awhile."

Kyou nodded as he pulled his plate closer and continued eating it. "I'm sure yours will be even better."

"If I can cook it I've never made anything like this before." She started eating once more rather quickly.

Kyou noticed how quickly she was eating and looked down at his plate. He continued to eat at a slower pace, not wanting to rush the moment. She added crackers to her chowder scooping some on a cracker holding it out to Kyou.

Kyou smiled a little and tasted it. "Its good that way too."

She nodded lightly smiling kindly as she went back to her meal. Kyou also went back to finishing his own meal. She finished her meal after a little bit waiting for Kyou now as she looked around the room. "Will we come back here Kyou-kun?"

Kyou smiled and nodded, "Of course." He replied, standing and pulling some more out. He gave it to Tohru and then put some more on the table for a tip. He grabbed some of their bags and went to pay for the meal with Tohru. She pulled out her money out of her wallet as she paid for the meal with some of Kyou's help.

Kyou stepped outside with her and looked at the direction they had to go now to get to Akito's home. He didn't want to go there and he defiantly didn't want Tohru there. But he had made a promise. "Shall we go?"

She nodded lightly taking a few of the groceries from him to carry. "If anything happens I'll go to Hatori-san."

That helped a little, "You better." He replied, as they started walking to the main house.

She stayed close to him now as she blushed. "I hope I will never forget this."

"I already promised you...if you do forget we will make new memories." Kyou replied, smiling a little in an attempt to help her feel better. "I just wish I could go with you."

"I know, but I don't want to risk Akito-sama coming after you because of me." She looked down slowly. He nodded and looked down as well.

They finally reached the main gates she handed over the grocery bags to him. "... I love you Kyou-kun..." She whispered softly as if saying it for the last time.

Kyou looked somewhat frantic, but nodded and leaned in and kissed her. "I love you too." He watched her for a moment, looking like he was on the verge of crying. He turned and hurried away as tears raced down his cheeks. His chest and throat hurt and his heart felt like it might burst from his chest.

She moved stepping into the estate now as she started to search for Akito's room stepping into several rooms before finding one halfway opened. She recognized the frail boy sitting by the window seal. She knocked softly before stepping in. "Akito-sama...?"

He peeked over his shoulder at her before moving away from the sill, his kimono falling from his shoulder revealing the black long sleeve shirt under it. "Tohru." He replied with a soft grin. "Leave..." He replied waving his hand at someone off to the side. "Tohru!" Hatori gasped all wide-eyed. "Leave Hatori..." Akito said, his eyes never leaving Tohru. "I want to talk to Tohru alone." Completely confused Hatori stood and walked past.

She seemed hesitant before walking over to where Akito sat kneeling in front of him her head low as she slowly bowed to him. Akito smirked at Tohru. "What do I owe the pleasure? Finally admitting your place outside of our family?"

"... No. I've come to ask about the curse... I want to free everyone from it..."

Akito laughed and looked back out the window. "Leave me if you're going to waste my time with foolishness..."

"Don't you want to be free from it?" She spoke up a little louder as she looked to the older male.

He frowned a little and kept looking out the window. "Why do you care?" He countered. "You have your family… what do you want from mine?"

"They are my family Akito-sama I want to help them in any way I can." She stated once more as she stared up at him.

"They don't need saving. They were fine with before you. They will continue to be fine with out you." Akito said in a slightly threatening manner.

"Why are you so cold to them then why do you have to lock away Kyou-kun he's done nothing wrong just because he was born the cat."

Akito scoffed, "You know nothing girl... you think you know Kyou. But you know nothing about the damage that damn cat can do."

"I've seen his true form... I do not fear him like you." She spoke coldly toward him.

"Just because you have seen it..." Akito started, "Doesn't mean you understand it." He finally looked at her again, leaning his head so the bottom half disappeared behind his arm. "Do you really think he is what you deserve? Do you wish to save him? Take him away from here and make him all better?" He asked, getting a slightly considering tone to his voice.

"I don't just want to save him... I want to save the others." She looked up still. "Please tell me how to break the curse."

Akito laughed more, "Why would I do that?"

She looked down slowly. "I want to free them tell me how..."

"Tell them what?" Akito asked.

"I want to know how to break the curse." She kept her head down. "I do anything to free them."

"But why… why do you want to free them?" Akito asked.

"... They deserve to be free just like anyone else... To be able to love someone without having to worry about the curse..."

Akito frowned and for a moment just gazed out the window. "Don't you want that to be free of being God...?" She looked up slowly to the man.

Akito continued to just gaze out the window. "You don't know what you're asking..." He replied softly.

"I would do anything to give them happiness and freedom." Her tone was serious now as she spoke.

"But what about my happiness?" Akito asked, not looking at her. "If they were freed everyone would leave me...I would be all alone." He replied. "What would I do? What would any of us do? None of us know anything but this?"

She lowered her head slowly. "... If you're scared of being alone then I will stay at the main house so they can be free..."

Akito sighed in a weary manner. "Like they would let you. They would do whatever they could do to save you. Your too important to them."

"... Why don't you leave the house to look for the one that loves you? If you're free of being God you'll be able to find happiness."

Akito scoffed, "There is no happiness for me. No one cares about me."

"You never know... Please tell me how to break the curse."

"Maybe I should call Hatori back in here? Maybe I should do what I should have done from the beginning?" Akito said, looking at her. "Don't you get it? The curse will not make me better. I will dye here cold and alone." He replied, getting upset. Not just angry… but emotionally upset.

"... Akito-sama I stay with you if it means the others will be free..." She looked to him sadly. "... I'd do anything for them their my family too... the only ones I have..."

Akito looked back out of the window. "I'll never let them go."

"You can't do this to them!"

"I've been doing it for years." Akito retorted.

"You need to let go... Can't you see that their suffering because of you!" Akito closed his eyes and refused to answer because even he knew there was some truth.

She looked to him sadly still before lowering her head bowing. "... Please tell me how to break the curse..." She was begging him now.

Akito sighed again, having a feeling that he should just tell her. "Your not ready for what it would take to break the curse. Your too young."

"I don't care..." She spoke sadly. "... They mean everything to me and I'm will to do anything for them..."

"Anything...?" Akito asked looking at her again, "What it requires will impact you for the rest of your life...as well as… I assume Kyou?" He paused and waited to see her reaction. "It will tie you to him and this family for the rest of your life. There will be no turning back."

"... Akito-sama this is my family I would do anything..." She looked up to him sadly staying silent about Kyou.

"Very well..." Akito said, in a very sad tone and manner. "To break the curse... You must conceive and carry a child born from the love that you share with one of the members of the zodiac."

She nodded slowly. "Then I shall I'll bare a child out of love for him." She didn't specify anything now as she continued to look to Akito.

"And you think Kyou is going to just agree to this? Let alone your family.. your schoolmates...Shigure?"

"... I don't care what they think..." She spoke coldly toward the god.

That defiantly caught Akito off guard, but also made him smile a little. "Maybe it will work then..." He replied softly before looking out the window again.

"... Can I leave now?" She slowly stood up watching him carefully now.

He nodded after closing his eyes, wanting silence again. Hatori was waiting outside of the door, panic written on his face. "Is everything alright?"

She nodded lightly smiling as she looked to him. "You'll be free soon." She moved past him.

Hatori was of course worried sick still and immediately called Shigure, who called everyone else. It was cold by the time that Tohru made it back to the house. Kyou was waiting for her half way down the long path to Shigure's home. When he saw her relief flooded over him. "Tohru!" He yelled, running to her.

She smiled at him kindly as she leaned up kissing his cheek softly taking some of the bags from him. "We better get going I got to start dinner soon."

Kyou nodded and happily followed her. After being silent for a few minuets he replied, "So what happened? He obviously didn't hurt you.. Or take your memories?" When they got to Shigure's house the owner, Yuki, Haru, Momiji and Aaya were all waiting for them. "They all pretty much came running up to them wanting to know if Tohru/Miss Honda was alright and why she wanted to talk to Akito. Momiji hugged her and turned into a rabbit. And Aaya was soon a snake from the cold.

She held the two creatures in her arms petting the little bunny. "... I just wanted to see if I could break the curse that's all... Nothing to worry about."


End file.
